High Hopes in Velvet Ropes
by Anitasonia1998
Summary: (Stripper!AU) 2nd part of Yuui-mun's gift on Tumblr. "I got a surprise for you when you come home, darling." Yuui shivered at his lover's voice, nearly melting on the spot. Yogi's voice wasn't the same as usual-it was silky, suave, seductive, and absolutely irresistible. This would be an interesting night, to say the least.


"_I got a surprise for you when you come home, darling." _

Yuui shivered at his lover's voice, nearly melting on the spot. Yogi's voice wasn't the same as usual-it was silky, suave, seductive, and absolutely _irresistible. _

"Yogi, I'm driving right now...If you talk like that, I may not even get home..." Yuui protested. "Tease me like this when I get home, okay?" He cut the call, a bit of desire spiking up inside.

This would be an interesting night, to say the least.

* * *

Yuui stepped into their apartment, only to be greeted with silence.

Yogi _did _have something planned, didn't he?

The chef sighed to himself as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his uniform, padding over to the bedroom.

What he saw made his mind sputter and malfunction.

Yogi was sprawled out on the bed in a very provocative pose on his hands and knees, clothed only in a very skimpy, tight leather outfit. He'd gone so far to even wear lingerie, his privates clearly outlined by the lace. There were a few streaks of velvet covering him, binding him down to the bed.

Yuui glanced over his lover's body, noting a glint of steel. He looked up. _Where did that pole come from? _

_Oh my...What the hell... _Yuui was lost in thought for a few moments, a bit dizzy. Was he in some porn video?

After the initial surprise had faded, the gears in Yuui's head began to turn again, and something shifted in the blond.

A smirk overtook his lips as he stepped forward, unbuttoning the last couple of buttons on his uniform slowly. "What a _lovely _surprise~" Yuui practically purred, desire coursing through his veins.

Yogi turned his head, gaze seemingly innocent, but underneath, oozed absolute want.

"...Mm, do you like it?" Yogi murmured, fluttering his eyelashes.

Yuui slipped out of his pants and soon enough, a pair of boxers hit the floor, left behind and forgotten. He slithered onto the bed. "_Fuck yes." _

A hand crept onto Yogi's back, exploring every rise and fall. Yogi arched into the touch, shivers running down his spine. "...O-Oh..."

"_Tease me tonight...~" _Yuui crooned into the other's ear, rubbing the other's sides. "_Tease me till I can't help but scream out your name in desperation...~" _

Yogi nearly melted at that, a needy gasp slipping from his lips. "Mm, alright. Untie me first."

Yuui followed the other's instructions, untying the various velvet knots that bound his lover.

Yogi stretched, smirking lazily. "_Watch me now." _He bounded up to his MP3 player, clicking once, before stepping boldly to the pole.

The music began, and so did Yogi's movements.

_Grab, flip, open legs, _Yogi remembered, lanky arms flexing as he steadied himself and opened his legs, providing Yuui with an _excellent _view.

And _oh god, _did Yuui love it. His cheeks were pink, and in a corner of his mind, he was pretty flustered, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tantalizing, sexy views being provided him.

Every movement was in perfect sync with the music, and after staring at his lover performing such lewd movements, in a matter of seconds, Yuui was mesmerized, caught up in the spell his lover had woven.

Yuui didn't even notice when the music faded out and that his lover was crawling forward, panting a bit from the exertion. Only when he felt lips on his did the smaller blond snap out of his stupor.

"Did you like that~? I choreographed and put it together just today...~" Yogi purred.

"_...Damn." _It slipped out by accident.

"...I'm glad you liked it so much...so now..." Yogi paused, lifting the other's chin with an index finger. "...are you ready to get to the fun stuff?"

Yuui dumbly nodded, still a bit entranced.

"Mm, alright...~" Yogi smirked, guiding his lover onto his back, grabbing the few strips of velvet, tying Yuui's hands to the bedpost with them. "I'll tease you quite a bit tonight, just as you promised."

Yogi spread his lover's legs, gently rubbing them. "You're so cute...~ I can't wait till you're inside me...~"

Being called cute definitely got Yuui out of it. "I-I'm not cute!" he piped up, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Oh?" Yogi ran his fingers up and down the other's sides. "Your behavior and actions don't reflect that." He chuckled, leaning up, lips brushing Yuui's, light, fleeting, teasing.

Yuui whined, desiring a heated, passionate kiss. Yogi took note of it, but didn't relent, pressing a finger to the other's mouth. "_You said to tease you, correct?"_

The smaller blond couldn't argue with that. He did bring it on himself, anyway. He relaxed as best as he could, eyelids sliding shut.

Yogi crooned, lips working his way down the other's chin and neck. He couldn't resist grinding his teeth into the skin, making a few dark marks for good measure.

Yuui arched up beneath him, a few helpless gasps and mewls escaping him. His neck had always been sensitive, and the way that Yogi's lips and teeth were touching and marking him was quite the turn on. "_Y-Y-Yogi...a-ah...~!"_

The taller blond loved the sounds he was eliciting out of his lover, and he moaned softly, the lingerie suddenly feeling a lot tighter and uncomfortable. He slid a hand, briefly touching between his legs. The lace felt a bit wet, and he moaned.

Yuui opened his eyes at that, aroused already. "_Yogi...I need you...now..." _

Yogi shifted, brushing his finger against the other's cheek. "I'll let you off this time...because..._I need you too._"

* * *

"_Oh...fuck!" _Yuui cried out, cursing Yogi for tying his arms to the bedpost. It was uncomfortable, but he'd have to work with it.

"_Ah, I made you cuss~ Does it feel good~?" _Yogi teased, fingers tracing over the other's abdomen.

Yuui's moans and gasps answered instead of words, and Yogi cooed, his movements stilling.

Yuui opened his eyes, curious to why his lover had stopped. "Such a...tease..."

Yogi snorted softly, leaning down and taking Yuui's bottom lip between both of his. "...I won't deny that, but...I don't think I've ever told you..how absolutely beautiful and _stunning_ you are...when we do this..."

A fresh wave of crimson rose to Yuui's cheeks. "Ah? What's...this...all of a sudden?"

The only answer that Yuui received was a pair of lips pressing onto his own.

* * *

"I love every part of you..." Yogi whispered, eyes half-lidded from the sweet afterglow. His lips were tracing all over his lover's body, coating every inch with as much affection as he could muster.

_"I love your hair..."_

Yuui sighed, as fingers tangled into his blond locks, lips gradually working their way down to the very tips of the strands.

_"I love your face..."_

Yogi's fingers skirted and mapped the soft, nearly pale skin, before his lips explored Yuui's forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally, his lips.

_"I love your neck..." _

Yuui nearly melted as his beloved's lips slid downwards, mouthing over the sensitive skin of his neck. One particular spot had him moan, and it didn't help his case when Yogi's lips lavished attention on that one area.

_"I love your chest..."_

Yogi sighed, the plane of Yuui's chest absolutely _gorgeous. _He couldn't resist the urge to tease the two pink nubs on his lover's upper chest, sucking on and swirling his tongue around each, eliciting a few satisfying moans.

_"I love your abdomen..."_

Yuui arched up, out of habit at this point, as Yogi's lips tasted the surface of his waist. Yuui had always thought he had some flab there, but his lover had somehow convinced him otherwise.

_"I love your arms..."_

Yogi's lips had somehow found their way back up and around to one of Yuui's arms, nipping and kissing away. Yogi noted that his beloved's arms, despite their thin, lean appearance, possessed strength, and _oh, _how he loved them. After provding attention to one arm, he switched to the other, purring and admiring Yuui's stature.

_"I love your hands..." _

Yuui sighed as lips explored his right hand, then his left. Every digit was given attention, and _oh god, _that tongue. The wetness Yuui felt in between his fingers was odd, but not entirely unpleasant.

Yogi sat up, before sliding down his lover's body, seated comfortably between Yuui's feet. His lavender eyes were so full of love and desire in its purest form, and Yuui knew he was drowning in the other's gaze. He was sinking beneath the waves of that beautiful purple ocean, but he didn't feel any panic or worry.

Yogi had captured not only his heart and mind, but also his body. Yuui's every movement, every thought was under his beloved's command-yet there was no sense of enslavement.

It felt so paradoxical, but it also felt so _damn right_, and Yuui would have it no other way.

* * *

The smaller blond was yanked back to the surface when Yogi resumed lathering his affection-this time on his inner thighs.

However, Yogi was silent. This area was sacred in his mind. He kissed the sensitive skin with the utmost care, worshipping every centimeter. Shivers ran down his spine as he spread the other's legs, ensuring that he had glorified every patch of skin he could reach.

His mouth gradually traveled down each of the paths of Yuui's legs, finally arriving at the feet. His lips wandered across the top of one foot, before touching each toe, as if each digit were glass that could shatter with the slightest pressure. He did the same to the other foot, glancing up at Yuui's bare, naked body, eyes roaming upwards till they locked on glorious blue.

Was this...absolute euphoria? Was doing such intimate deeds with the one that he loved and cherished the most the closest he could get to heaven on earth?

* * *

_"Yogi..." _A breathless whisper drifted from Yuui's lips. His toes curled; the way Yogi was gazing at him was so filled with affection and want, and it made him yearn for more _and more _of his beloved.

"What is it, my darling?" Yogi murmured, continuing to stare into his lover's eyes.

_"Please...make love to me...over and over again...because I can never get enough of you."_

And so, the passion began anew, and despite the sore rear end Yuui had to cope with for the next two weeks, something inside told him that no matter what alternate universe or afterlife he ended up in, Yogi would always be the lover and owner of his heart.


End file.
